User Friendly
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: Algaliarept forgets, Newt gets what Newt wants. oneshot.


** User Friendly.**

**Disclaimer i do not own, The Hollows series.**

**Summery, Algaliarept forgets, Newt gets what Newt wants.**

* * *

.

"Rachel! Rachel Mariana Morgan, get your skinny ass down there right now and just do it!" I yelled out to the itchy little Witch, even as I put new wood onto the fire, irritated by her refusal to go. "Al you son of a bitch, I am not going down to a demonic store to get Demonic Condoms!" Rachel shouted back, obviously seething and I could have killed to have seen the blush on her face.

"IF your going to be screwing the runt, you are going to be taking proper percautions, merely slapping on a contraceptive amulet will not do it!"

"I am not going! A mere amulet will do just fine and besides haven't you ever heard of abortion clinic!"

I sighed and rubbed at my head, "Rachel Mariana Morgan, you WILL go down to that store and purchase those condoms, or I will personally see to it that the runt never achieves an erection again! Not that it should be much of a change of course."

"Its not the size of the ship al it's the motion of the OCEAN!"

I snorted, "Maybe so Itchy witch, but it takes a long time to get from America to Paris in a rowboat."

Rachel was making loud indignant noises and she swore at me, before she slammed the door shut and went out into the Everafter. I wasn't worried, she'd come back safely she was mine after all and she'd come back with the condoms, no matter how uncomfortable she was, she'd do it or I'd carry through with my threat and she knew I could.

"Interesting way of assuring your familiars stay in line." said a familiar voice and I spun around to see the tall androgynous figure of Newt standing in the doorway, her bald head gleaming in the moonlight that spilled in through the window. "I myself would have simply killed the runt Pierce and be done with it, you know your just going to have to do it anyway. "Newt, what in the bloody hell are you doing here!" I demanded, scared out of my socks if I'd had any, when the hell did she arrive? "Is it not traditional for old, friendsss to visit one another?" Newt asked and was it my imagination or was there just the faintest hint of a seductive purr to her voice, as she lounged casually against the couch. I shook it off as just Newt being Newt and sighed, "If we were friends Newt, maybe so, maybe so, but we aren't friends Newt, we're partners and nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh come now Jali," Newt said pouting like a child, "haven't we been interacting with each other long enough to be friends? we've been talking to each other for almost eleven thousand years."

I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, "Newt my great GREAT grandfather wasn't born eleven thousand years ago, neither was your own."

She blinked and nodded looking down sadly, "I suppose you're probably right, memory is a tricky thing. What about that time we shared in London two hundred years ago? Or was that just a dream as well?"

"Newt, I wouldn't share time with you anywhere, that wasn't my territory where I had every last single enchantment and protection readily available, if Lucifer walked right up to me and commanded it so and probably not even then." I said slowly carefully annunciating every last syllable so she'd get the message, "And besides that I haven't been to London in four hundred years, so yes Newt it was a dream."

She looked sad for a moment, then she perked up and gave me a look that I didn't like at all, "Would you like me, to demonstrate how the dream went?" she asked her eyes having a very disturbing, very frightening spark in them.

She asked the question, low and sensual and she leaned back even further on the couch, her red silken Kimono opening up just a bit down the middle to expose smooth milky white flesh.

"eruummhm, not especially, no." I muttered, trying to tear my eyes away from the junction between her legs. Not hairless everywhere it seems. I thought distractedly, "Friends don't do that sorta thing."

Newt smiled sweetly, "But as you said, we aren't friends merely acquaintances, partners and they do it all the time."

I stared into Newt's dark eyes, thinking, Oh god its been so long! "Whats your game here, Newt?" I demanded softly, she shrugged innocently, "Its been a while and so few Demons have the courage to even talk to me anymore." she swaggered over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

With good reason, all those you have bedded have been horribly killed. I thought and said as much. She threw her head back and laughed, "Oh jali, those men were not worthy of touching me and living to brag of it, you however I do think would be worthy."

She slid her hands around my groin and I thrust slightly against grip even as I gasped slightly in surprise. When had the blasted woman gotten my robe open?

"Come on Jali," she purred as she slid down, slowly onto her knees, stroking my very aware erection slowly, "can you honestly say that you, do not want this?" she asked. And she held her hands tightly around me taking my large girth to within inches of her waiting mouth, looking up at me with her obsidian eyes, waiting for my answer. "No." I murmured softly, defeated and she smirked before taking my into her mouth.

I groaned and placed my right hand down against the top of her bare head.

She sucked on me, wrapping her tongue tightly around me several times like a snake as she did this, moaning softly and sucking me hard even as her tongue stretched out further till it reached my sack and even as she sucked me she licked my balls, her wet tongue sliding and pulsing in time with my heart as she got to her own rhythm and slid her mouth up and down my shaft suckling me and bringing me to new heights of pleasure I hadn't achieved in… ever.

Oh god she was so good, how was she so good at this? Oh god best not to look a gift horse in the moouaahh.

She drew her tongue down my length, up and down up and fucking down and I came, hard! "Auuuguhherggg!" I groaned thrusting into her mouth and she drank me in using her tongue to squeeze out of me every last drop. My vision blurred and warped at the force of my orgasm.

Then her tongue shortened and retracted back into her mouth till it was about normal human size once more and giggling she got to her feet.

"Now, Jali, what do you say to, taking this further shall we?" I nodded, and shrugged off my robe.

She smiled and slid off her own Kimono and I took her into my arms and kissed her harshly on the lips, mashing her lips against her teeth.

I grabbed her almost shapeless hips and pulled her to me, I began to lift her off so I could set her on the ground but then she grabbed my upper arms with bone crushing tightness and head butted me.

I fell to the floor with a cry and she used my confusion and surprise to leap down towards me and straddle my waist, "What the hell Newt!" I snarled straightening out my nose as I did so. She laughed, "Did you really think that I would allow you to dominate me, Jali." she shook her head, "No Jali, no man shall ever dominate me, you won't try it again."

I thought about her tone at that last part and decided it was just her being… well her.

She leaned down and we kissed, softly just for a second and her tongue let again lengthened and wrapped itself around my tightly. She giggled and reached back to stroke my length and I groaned as she played a little with my foreskin. "Do you like that Algaliarept?" she purred and I nodded, "Good, I like it too, I love the feel of you in my hands, your warmth, your length is as hard as steel but still soft somehow, I like that a lot and we'll both rather love this."

And with that she moved back to straddle my hips and guided me inside of her and I whimpered slightly as her tight hot wetness enveloped me. OH godd s-s-sooo tight! I moaned and gripped her thighs with enough force to bruise and she too moaned just a little. She slowly began to ride me, first in quick easy motions then in hard thrusts and I met her thrust for thrust as she moaned and writhed atop me, she leaned down to place her flat chest near my face and I tongued her small but pert nipples and she whimpered just a little and I grinned as I felt her pussy slowly tightening around me. She was going to come first.

Her eyes met mine and they were all black not even a hint of white and I… felt something something touching my cock even as she road me and she smiled at me even as her breathing hastened and I saw no tongue in her mouth and I felt that thing lick and stroke the eye of my cock and I realized it was her tongue and I cried out a little as she stroked me with that tongue even as she road me and I realized I was going to cum, before she was, just as she wanted, not even allowing me to better her in this one respect.

I screamed out my passion as I came and I sat up clutching her ass so hard my nails dug into her rump and blood flowed a little and I thrust one last time and then she pulled the leyline through me and I was screaming for more than one reason now, both as I came with the hardest orgasm I'd ever experienced and as my life was permanently extinguished.

And I lost my sight as the leyline burned my eyes out and she pushed me down to the floor and continued to ride me, laughing even as she stole the life from me.

Where am I, am I dead? I blinked around at the uncertain surroundings as they shimmered and blinked all around me. Where's that whore newt!

I opened my eyes and saw Newt, naked sweating heavily, still riding me, her giggles and my screams still reverberating around the room along with her pants and her moans as she took my still rock hard girth into her body.

_"You bitch!" I seethed even as I inwardly berated myself for not knowing better. "You complete and utter bitch! You whore! You double-crossing bag of puss! She paid me no heed, she just took her pleasure with me, used me like I was a fucking sex object a fucking whore for her amusement before she killed me…_

_"WHY!" I demanded.. And just for a second her head turned my way and I thought she was looking at me but then I heard a shrill scream from behind me and I whirled around to see Rachel, my Itchy witch standing in the doorway a box of demonically enhanced condoms at her feet and her hand at her mouth in horror. Newt smiled even as her red Kimono was suddenly wrapped tight around her once more, "Rachel Mariana Morgan," she said and I stared, horrified and outraged as I realized what she was doing._

_"No, no no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed and ranted at her to stop but she went on anyway heedless of my dire threats, "I claim you, as my student and as my familiar, you will have your things packed and ready in an hour and you shall also have your Pierce similarly prepared and here in an hour, or he will die." Newt finished and I stared sickened to my core as Rachel nodded dumbly before turning and running off somewhere to puke._

_"Jali," Newt said softly looking down to where my body still lay beneath her, still hard. "that wasn't easy for me, I just wanted you to know that if you can hear me, but you forgot who I was and what I am like… Newt Gets what Newt Wants, one way or another… three birds one stone, I win Jali… I think that we could have been closer I think, that you truly were my friend and so I am sorry."_

_She leaned down and kissed me on the lips one last time_,_ before she got up and left the room for god knows where and i was alone, dead, a spirit... *Well at least one good thing came of this.* i thought sourly even as i sat down to exist out Eternity in the everafter. *At least i finally got some and i went out with a bang!* I smiled._

_._

_

* * *

**Reviews please, i do not own The Hollows, did you know their supposed to be coming out in graphic novels? oh and sorry if its not exactly as graphic as you might like it to be, but i'm 15 and a virgin, so i only have my imagination to call on whenever it comes to things like this, lol.. oh tell me something my friends, have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight? lol..**  
_


End file.
